


Kairi v Homura: Dawn of Sora

by Dragonexx



Category: All-Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder - Frank Miller (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Kingdom Hearts, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: ASBAR - Freeform, Akuma Homura, Being Homura Is Suffering, Car Radiators, Catfight, Comedy, Crack, Crossover, Doomed Relationship, Duel To The Death, Faulty Plumbing, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Gun Violence, Katana, Kyubey is Awful, Love Triangles, Memes, Multi, Murder, Parody, Scheming, Sugar High - Freeform, Thunderstorms, bad physics, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonexx/pseuds/Dragonexx
Summary: Their desires have been made known and our heroes have no choice but to traverse the road laid out before them, regardless of who paved it. Blood will be shed tonight.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Shizuki Hitomi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2





	Kairi v Homura: Dawn of Sora

[AzureGrimoire said:](https://forums.spacebattles.com/goto/post?id=56127961)

What if Homura ends up falling for Sora?

[RedDevil87 said:](https://forums.spacebattles.com/goto/post?id=56128129)

.......  
Kairi V Homura  
Dawn of Sora

  
“[You think you’re worthy!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqv_LUStxDw) What are you dense? Are you retarded or something? Don’t you know who I am? I’m the goddamn Homucifer!”  
  
The sink came crashing down upon Kairi with all the force of the lighting that punctuated it, the blow smashing her into the ground as the thunder followed, the dark room shaking from the force of the storm brewing over the area. A dark storm. Perfect for the dark conflict that they were fighting. Perfectly brooding and edgy...  
  
She lay unmoving on the ground. But it wasn’t over. Her dark duty was never over. Homura hefted the semi-conscious Kairi over her shoulder and carried her out of the bathroom and towards the balcony at which she hurled her over the edge.  
  
Kairi landed on a pile of rusted… she wanted to say radiators? What were those? Whatever, Homura shrugged as Kairi landed on a pile of rusted… something… and groaned in pain.  
  
Stupid wannabe princess thinking she could have her Sora. Never! Sora was her light. The perfect counterpart to the dark angel that was herself. She spread her wings and descended down towards the prone Kairi, black feathers exploding all around her like every character with feathered wings in anime _ever_.  
  
A chain emerged from her shield and wrapped around Kairi, while she dragged her across the cold, dark ground leaving a trail of sparkling blood in her wake.  
  
“I bet your parents taught you that you’re here for a reason. That you mean something. Mine taught me a different lesson. Abandoning me for no reason at all.” She pulled the chain, and lifted Kairi into the air, smashing her into the graffiti covered pillars around the room and shattering them… somehow. She then slammed Kairi into the ground. “The world only makes sense if you force it to.”  
  
Then, she pulled her weapon out of the ground next to her. Not a spear, no, better, cooler, more awesomer. A Katana with a blood red blade, a perfect weapon for a dark angel such as herself. She slowly stalked forwards, while Kairi moaned as the red light radiating from the awesomest blade evar washed over her.  
  
“You were never a Princess. You were never even a Keyblade Wielder. You had no chance with Sora. He’s mine!” Homura placed her foot on Kairi’s neck ran the blade across her cheek. She grit her teeth in pain. Homura raised the sword prepared to deliver the finishing blow.  
  
Then she spoke. “You’re letting her… kill Madoka.”  
  
She paused, the weapon sliding to the side. “What does that mean? Why did you say that name?”  
  
“Find her! Save Madoka!”  
  
A vision came over Homura, a gravestone, withered flowers. Then earlier. She and Madoka were walking down a street when Kyubey came out of an alleyway, gun drawn. Boom. Falling. She touched Madoka’s breast. It bled on her.  
  
WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?! MADOKA! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME!” Despite demanding an answer, for some ineffable reason, Homura pressed down harder on Kairi’s neck, preventing her from forming a reply.  
  
“Stop!” There were footsteps. Namine was rushing in to the room, and she stepped in between the two girls.  
  
“WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME!”  
  
“It’s her grandmothers name!” Namine explained.  
  
Homura paused, backing away, her hand went limp. She paused in thought, before hurling the Katana away. It landed, perfectly point in, because Katana’s totally do that. And resolution filled her.  
  
Namine helped Kairi up. “Hitomi. She want’s Sora to herself. She has my grandma. She wanted us to fight and destroy each other or she dies. Our lives for hers. She’s losing time.”  
  
Homura nodded. “Madoka won’t die tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a troll update I wrote to Keys to the Contract while on a massive sugar high, based on some quotes I read earlier in the thread.


End file.
